


Az angyalok nem léteznek???

by SassyMeg



Series: Cockles - Gyöngyfüzér [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angel Wings, Boldog végkifejlet, Csak kicsi csúnya beszéd, Említett angyal szárnyak, Flörtölös apró csókok, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Kezdeményező!Mish, Kételkedő!Jensen, Kézi munka, Little Dirty Talk, M/M, Meggyőző!Mish, Nagyvonalú Gabe / Rich, Pici panty!kink Mish részéről, Pimasz Gabe / Rich, Sassy Gabe / Rich, Szenvedélyes csók, Szégyentelen!Mish, említett szárny fetisizmus, pro-wing!kink
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:51:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9688328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyMeg/pseuds/SassyMeg
Summary: Jensen kételkedik az angyalok létezésében, ezért Mish egy fajta módon megmutatja, hogy téved, és ebben segítségére van Rich (vagy Gabe - ki tudja?) :)Még mindig a Januári JaxCon Jensen kijelentésének (Destiel doesn't exist) utóhatása, és utórezgése.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Félálom fic, ami 2 napja született, és 3 óra alatt lett csaknem teljesen kifejlett - utána már csak a csiszolgatások maradtak. :)  
> És mint írtam: ennyire mély nyomot hagyott bennem Jensen "Destiel doesn't exist" kijelentése, ez a novella, még mindig ennek az utórezgése.
> 
> Ajándék Ennától (Köszönöm!!!) , akit megihletett egy fanartra a történetem:  
> http://imgur.com/GzbHt56 (Nézzétek meg, mert érdemes!)

\- Jaaaaj, ugyan már Mish! Angyalok nem léteznek! - közölte szélesen gesztikulálva Jensen Ackles a Supernatural sztárja, miközben a mondata végén kortyolt a magával cipelt söréből. Az utcán sétáltak lassan, egymás mellett.  
Misha megbántott arccal nézett vissza rá. 

\- Valóban? Nemcsak a Destiel, de az angyalok sem léteznek? Gondolom még sosem kerültél olyan helyzetbe, amikor sejtelmed sem volt: hogyan menekülhettél meg? Angyalok igenis léteznek! Az őrangyalok, az arkangyalok...  
Jensen közbevágott fülig érő mosollyal:

\- Te.  
\- Igen, én. Ha akarod be is tudom bizonyítani!

 Épp egy zsákutcaszerű, hosszabb beugró előtt haladtak el, amikor Mish visszahúzta Jensent, és a kis utca végén meghúzódó bárra mutatott.

\- Látod?  
\- Mit? - kérdezte, bár pontosan látta a szórakozó hely villogó nevét és a hatalmas "A" betű feletti halót, azaz glóriát, valamint a név elején - végén világító szárnyakat. Mish megforgatta a szemeit.

\- A bárnak a nevét, mi mást?  
Jen hitetlenkedve rázta a fejét.

\- Angels? Most komolyan? Ezzel akarsz meggyőzni?  
\- Ha nem győzlek meg, azt kérhetsz tőlem, amit csak akarsz! Ha viszont én nyerek: soha a szádon többé ki nem ejted, hogy a Destiel nem létezik!  
\- Jézus, Mish! Még mindig ezen a témán lovagolsz?

 Ez egy kihagyhatatlan ziccer volt, és Mish le is csapta.  
\- Rajtad jobban szeretnék, de ez most mellékes... Hé-hé! Meg ne fulladj itt nekem!

 Jensen számíthatott volna erre, mégis amikor hallotta, épp kortyolt a söréből, de most mind kifújta, akár egy bálna. Mikor a köhögő rohama véget ért, hagyta, hogy jó barátja, kollégája és társa, a villogó neon feliratú épület bejárata felé cipelje.

Belülre érve mindenhol angyaloknak öltözött ledér felszolgálók közlekedtek: fiúk, és lányok is vegyesen. A környezet pedig leginkább örökös Valentin napot mutatott, egy kacér mennyekbe oltva. 

\- Gabriel ezt imádná! - szólalt meg Mish.  
\- Ki? Trickster?  
\- Valaki emlegetett? - szólalt meg a hátuk mögül egy hang.  
\- Szia, Rich! - csapott a vállára kedélyesen Jen.

 Ő elképedve nézett körül, mintha keresne valakit. Szájából kilógott az őt fémjelző, és elmaradhatatlan nyalóka pálcikája. 

\- Hozzám beszélsz? - érdeklődött huncut szemekkel, kivéve a tűzpiros édességet a szájából.  
\- Na ne hülyülj, Rich! Persze hogy hozzád!  
\- Ja, igen... az én vagyok! - és közben somolyogva kacsintott Mishre, aki visszanevetett rá.  
\- Hé! Ne flörtölj Tricksterrel! - szólt felháborodva Jensen a barátjára.  
\- Miért ne? - kédezte Gabe - Én olyan cuki vagyok! Nem úgy, mint te, aki a nyilvánvalót is letagadja!

 Jen háta mögül Mish kezdett néma tiltakozásba, de ahogy a zöld szeműje hátrafordult, már teljesen normális, mosolygó arcot vágott.

\- Na, gyertek! Tiétek a legjobb asztalom!  
\- Na ne már, Rich! Ez a bár a tiéd? - kérdezte hitetlenkedő ámulattal Jensen.  
\- Minden az enyém, az én birodalmam, de ezt tudhatnád... hiszen nem egyszer voltál itt, csak a berendezés kicsit változik. Például a múltkor egy sötét hajú, kék szemű rúdtáncos fiúval flörtikéltél itt, aki aztán vad öltáncot lejtett neked egy külön szobában ... és jéééé, pontosan úgy nézett ki, mint akivel most érkeztél!  


 Jen zavartan elpirult - miközben őt, és Misht egy asztal felé terelte Rich... - vagy Gabe? - és azt mondta:  
\- Azt csak álmodtam! Rendben? De honnan...?  
\- Megérkeztünk! - vágott a szavába - Itt jól fogjátok érezni magatokat... és egymást! - kacsintott rájuk, és magukra hagyta őket a mélyvörös, bársonnyal bevont szeparéban.  


\---  


\- Szóval szerinted nem létezünk! - hajolt felé súgva Mish. Ide csak tompa morajként hatolt el a bár zenéje, így tudtak akár halkan is beszélgetni.

\- Mi? - értetlenkedett Jen, de aztán úgy döntött, belemegy a játékba - Az álláspontomat fent tartom - vigyorgott.

\- Lehet, hogy nem létezünk, de ha igen, szívesen kipróbálnál velünk egy kis pajzán dévajkodást? Hmm?

 Jen szája kiszáradt, még szerencse, hogy az egyik helyes angyalfiú hozott nekik egy kis pezsgőt.

\- A házigazda ajándéka! - közölte elbűvölően szexi hangon, mindkettejükre mosolyogva. Kitöltötte az italokat, az üveget ott hagyva, majd ahogy érkezett, épp oly gyorsan távozott.

\- Látom azért bejövünk neked, még akkor is, ha nem létezünk! - nevetett Mish szégyentelenül rámenősen flörtölve - Tetszett neked? Nem is olyan rossz, de hidd el, a lábam nyomába sem ér!

 Jen ámulva figyelte Misht, aki most tökéletesen utánozta a karakterét Castielt, bár így sohasem viselkedett a showban, most mégis hihetetlenül valóságos volt.

\- Tudtad, hogy ha nagyon boldogok, és kielégültek vagyunk, akkor szeretkezés után szárnyakat bontunk?

 Jensen hirtelen kurvára szűknek érezte a farmerét. Mish pedig tovább suttogott bujábbnál, bujább dolgokat.

\- És azt tudod milyen érzés, mikor magunkhoz öleljük a szerelmünket, akkor a szárnyainkkal is megtesszük ezt, láthatatlan harmadik, és negyedik karként?

 Jen mélyen elpirul, és fészkelődni kezd. Köszörüli a torkát, de nem szakítja félbe kék szemű kollégáját, akinek forró lehelete cirógatta a fülét, ami amúgy is az egyik érzékeny tája, és Mish ezt pontosan tudta.

\- De tudod, ez még semmi. Az az igazi érzés, ha a szárnytollaink közé dugod a merev farkad... olyan érzés, mintha virágszirmokkal maszturbálnál...

 Jensen nem tud visszafojtani egy nyögéssel keveredett mély sóhajt. Barátja, pedig most apró, a bőrét alig érintő, pihe-puha csókokat hintett a füle köré, és a nyakára. Borzongás fut végig az egész testén. Mish úgy csókolja, hogy a sejtjei szinte táncra perdülnek tőle, de legalább is lábujjhegyre állnak, hogy az ajkai cirógathassák őket, sóhajtozva: még... még...

\- Úgy érzem, valaki feltétlen a napvilágra kívánkozik - súgja incselkedve, miközben egyik tenyere Jen lábai közé simul. Néhány kissé erősebb simítást eszközöl rajta, majd kutató ujjai a cipzárját keresik. 

\- Jézus, Mish! Nem vagyunk egyedül!... - de a tiltakozása erőtlen elhal, és szavainak ellentmond egész testtartása, ahogy vágyja szerelmének minden érintését. Mégis meglepődik a halk "zipp" hangon, ami az asztal takarása alól érkezik. Néhány pillanat múlva Mish fürge ujjait magán érzi, ahogy siklanak fel és le. 

\- Tudtam, hogy nincs rajtad alsó... de azért máskor egy laza csipkés bugyit felvehetnél... 

Jen ezekre a szavakra egy kissé megugrik, de majdnem ugyanabban a pillanatban - mint egy simogatásra váró kandúr - visszatörleszkedik az őt kényeztető kézhez.

\- Hallottál már a kéj erszényéről?  
Tagadólag ingatja, de csak egy kicsit, a fejét.

 Nem tudja honnan: szerelme egy fekete bársonyos tasakot húz elő, és a végletekig stimulált farkára húzza. Belül valami eszméletlen puha, fétises bőrrel van borítva.

Mish most már ezen keresztül simogatja, és Jen tudja, érzi, hogy ezt a kis kínzást nem fogja tudni sokáig elviselni. Hirtelen a gyűrűt alkotó, simogató ujjak szorosabbá válnak, és kedvese szabályosan masszírozni kezdi neki a törődésért áhítozó hímtagját.

  Az erszény mintha nedvességet is bocsátana ki magából, nem tudja, csak érzi... azt érzi, hogy szégyen ide, vagy oda, de pillanatokon belül el fog élvezni a gyönyörtől kollégája, barátja, s szerelme szakértő ujjainak csábos mozgásától.  


 Fogaival saját alsó ajkába harap, próbálja visszatartani árulkodó sóhajait, és nyögéseit. Még egy pillanat... csak még egy... és még... és... a visszafojtott érzelmek végig rázzák a testét, miközben Mish lecsap a szájára, hogy így segítsen neki a leplezésben... már amennyiben lehet.

 Keze még néhány lassú, simító mozdulatot tesz. Hála az erszénynek a ruhája nem szenvedett semmilyen balesetet. Szerelme egy bűvész ügyességével tünteti el a fekete bársonyt. 

 Mish mélyen a szemébe néz. Látja a tágra nyílt, most egész nagynak látszó pupilláit, amik szinte eltakarják a gyönyörű smaragd íriszeket. Jen bőre kipirult, a szeplői szinte világítanak, a lélegzete még mindig kapkodó, és szapora. Mish úgy érzi nemcsak megszámolná, de meg is csókolná az összes angyali pöttyét.

 Jensen is teljesen elmerül az őt kutató zafír szemekben. Szavak nélküli metakommunikáció zajlik köztük, és ők ezt imádják. Már egészen professzionális szinten művelik. Mintha csak ők lennének az egész világegyetemben.  
Mish halkan töri meg a csendet, miközben mosolyogva simít végig Jen arcán.

  
\- Nos, még mindig úgy gondolod, hogy angyalok nem léteznek?  
\- Belátom, tévedtem. Az enyém az egyik legforróbb, legszexibb, és leggyönyörűbb angyal, akihez valaha is szerencsém lehetett...  


  


\--- The End? ---  


02.12.2017. Sunday 0:50  


 Ha szeretnél folytatást - hozzászólást kell írnod! :D  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Amennyiben tetszett az írásom: ne feledkezz meg a kudos <3 gombról... :D Ha írsz véleményt, örülök neki. :)  
> HA lesz rá érdeklődés, folytathatom a novellát egy HOT résszel, ahol Jen kifejezi háláját, amiért Mish visszaadta a hitét az angyalok létezésében. ;) :D


End file.
